Between the Truth and the Act
by Koichi
Summary: [yaoi] Never mess with the jealous seme (InuKai)


Title: Between the Truth and the act   
  
Author's notes: *dies of overload of fluff* Can't believe I wrote such a fluffy story...*chokes and dies* Anyway, hopefully you guys like the story, and I hope that Inui and Kaidoh isn't too OOC. And I am aware that in the middle of the story there seems to be a jump in the direction of the plot, I apologise for that…   
I thank my beta Shuui!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaidoh-san chotto!"   
  
  
Kaidoh turned his head towards the source of the voice that called his name, and let out a hiss when he saw the owner of the voice. It was Daidouji Erika, one of the girls from the class next door.   
  
  
"Anou…Kaidoh-san…"she started off, staring intently into Kaidoh's eyes. Unable to handle such attention, a blush started to creep up the mamushi's face. "…..can you accept my chocolates? Happy Valentine day!"   
  
  
The words came out of her mouth so fast that Kaidoh had to take a few seconds longer than normal to process them. When he did regain his thoughts, Daidouji had already ran down the corridor to re-join a group of girls that were cheering her on, leaving Kaidoh with a box of nicely wrapped chocolate in his hands and a blush on his cheeks that refused to go. Unknown to him the whole scene was seen by a pair of eyes through reflective glasses.  
  
  
The bell rang, signalling that it was time for lunch break. As Kaidoh made his way through the crowded corridor, he saw Inui walking towards him as his height made him noticeable in the sea of blue. As the distance between them shorten, Kaidoh felt a vice-like grip on his wrist, and unsurprisingly the one that was grabbing him was his Inui-senpai.   
  
  
"Senpai?" Kaidoh asked, but Inui didn't reply to his query and dragged Kaidoh away from his destination. The changing room was empty at this time of the day as it was lunch time and there were no lessons. His body slammed onto the door as Inui pushed him, the latter then took a step forward closing the gap between them, making it impossible for Kaidoh to escape. Inui's right hand traced the outline of Kaidoh's lips before capturing it for a kiss.   
  
  
Lips crushed together as Inui's hand tilted his head up for a better angle, nibbling the lower lips, waiting for a chance to deepen the kiss. His free hand stroked Kaidoh's back, feeling the heat emitting from within the uniform. Kaidoh let out a gasp, giving Inui the chance needed to slip his tongue into Kaidoh's mouth. They both parted few minutes later, gasping for air, taking deep breaths.   
  
"How does it feel to receive chocolates from girls?" Inui's voice came out in short and raspy, alternating between breathing and talking. His finger traced the fullness of Kaidoh's lips and then down his chin. Feathery–like touches travelled down the neck, stopping at the hollow where the collarbone and neck connect. Increasing the pressure on the spot with his thumb, he could feel the racing pulse. Slowly he lowered his lips, tongue tentatively touching as it replaced the place his thumb was before. Kaidoh gasped at the warm wetness.   
  
  
"Se...nppaii…Ahh." Whatever he was trying to say was lost in the wanton moan as Inui sucked at the spot. Kaidoh raised his arms weakly and ran them through Inui's hair, tugging it gently, a feeble attempt to push his tormentor away. Looking down, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him through those reflective glasses and he felt mesmerized. His hands moved as he tried to pluck the offensive item away. Kaidoh paused for a while as if asking for permission and a hand wrapped around his, guiding him. The mamushi's hand fell limply to his sides as the black rimmed glasses fell to the floor, plastic hitting the concrete. But, it was gone unnoticed by both.   
  
  
"You have beautiful eyes…" The words came out of Kaidoh's mouth before he even knew it. It was the first time Kaidoh ever remembered seeing raw emotion shown in Inui's eyes. Sometimes, Kaidoh hated that pair of black-rimmed reflective glasses, as he felt that he was at an disadvantage when he can't look his senpai in the eye when they spoke.   
  
  
"And you are beautiful." Inui said, drawing Kaidoh into his embrace. "I saw you receiving the chocolates from the girl this morning. I thought you had an 80% chance of rejecting it, yet you stood there and blushed. I am jealous Kaoru... I am afraid that someone would take you away from me one day, when I am not there to notice…" Inui buried his head into the crook of Kaidoh's neck.   
  
  
"I always thought that you had confidence in yourself? At least, you had confidence in your data, don't you. The data you have on me, isn't it enough to prove anything?" Kaidoh tentatively encircled his arms around Inui's waist.   
  
  
"My data could be wrong… There is no certainty in this world afterall…" Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch break.   
  
  
"Classes are starting, see you in training then." Inui said, as he bent down and picked up his glasses. Cleaning the lenses with his blazer, he replaced it on the bridge of his nose, as if whatever happened in the room didn't occur at all. This was when Kaidoh realised that, the pair of hated glasses was like a mask for his senpai, covering all his uncertainty and woes from the rest of the world. There was a sudden urge rising inside him to hug the man and reassure him, and that, he did. The gesture brought genuine shock to Inui as Kaidoh was not a person to display such outward affection.   
  
  
"You are important to me, Senpai…" Kaidoh whispered into the broad chest in front of him.   
  
  
If there was a moment that Inui found frozen into eternality, this would be it, as he once again hugged the boy in his arms. Into a crushing embrace, feeling the warmth... 


End file.
